Two Generations
by himynameisyoli
Summary: HIATUS all I can say is this is definitely isn't your average twilight fanfic. please read even if it's different! Rating may change to T later on.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"_Edward Cullen was a real life Greek god."_ Or at least according to my mom he was. He's one of my favorite topics of hers, one of those rarities. It's like a delicious dessert you only get on holidays, one of those desserts that are so rare until it's never tiring. From what my mother has told me about Edward he was her first love. He was the first boy to make her cry, the first boy to make her realize love and although she won't admit it "the one who got away."

I know my parents are in love.

I know because they still kiss in public and share "secret" looks which—yes creeps me out. Because they don't make some huge effort to hide arguments from me and they say arguments keep things "feisty." Most of all though among a million other little things I know my parents are in love because if they're away from one another too long they act like it's the end of the world. When they get home or call they talk in breathy voices of longing and as if they literally almost _died_ from the separation. And yes that also creeps me out although I'm sure if my parents suddenly started acting the opposite I'd hate that even more.

My mom describes Edward as this walking, talking, amazing boy. He is every girl's "dream guy" including mine. Sometimes I feel weird thinking about how cute he must've been because I then realize he's forty-four now the same age as my mom. Whenever I ask my mom about what happened to her and Edward she's gets really pale and that's a big deal considering she's already really pale and changes the subject. She only talks about Edward when she's in a really good mood because I think he drags her down a lot. Mentally, he does I believe.

Today she talked about him because we moved to some small, dreary, town in Missouri. She said it reminded her of Forks where grandpa lives and where she met Edward. She hates the town but loves dad enough to move here and make it home (dad's job was transferred here.) I like our new surroundings I like the tranquility and the fact that we live in a real house. In New York we lived in some swanky apartment on the Upper Westside. It was big and comfortable but I always wanted something private that didn't include any other neighbors.

As I'm putting all my things away my mother comes in smiling asking what I'm thinking about.

"Why? Do I look deep in thought to you, mom?"

"Yes." She says smiling.

"I'm just hoping I find my own Edward."

She nods but takes on a serious tone in her voice. "Remember, my Edward and I didn't end up together. I don't know if it's your very own you want."


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_Author's note: _thank you for the two reviews they made me smile. :) Here's chapter one also the story alternates voices mostly between Bella's daughter and someone else (not Bella, although she narrates this story.) Also Edward will be coming up sometime soon and he definitely isn't Elisabeth's dad. :)

Disclaimer: I forgot that last chapter so here it is! I do not own Twilight; I am just a fan who loves to read it. I would like a little Edward Cullen though. Oh and I do own any new characters including Elisabeth! Oh yeah.

_My daughter wants a love that is all consuming and breath taking. _She wants something that is beautiful, enticing, magical, and sometimes more confusing than it is easy. She wants something that is like what Edward and I had. I smile to myself thinking about my daughter my brave, smart, beautiful daughter. She has all of my and her father' best attributes. She has my height, big chocolate brown eyes, and petite frame. Things I used to take for granted and perhaps things she also does maybe one day she'll realize they make her beautiful as I did. Maybe she'll have someone to help her see that like I did with Edward. She has my and Dave's hair it is an auburn color a deep brown with red undertones and highlights. Red like Dave's hair, she has my milky skin color and blush. Dave's smile and sense of humor his gift of litheness and gliding—almost like the Cullens.

One of the things that attracted me to my husband in the first place was his confidence and his beauty inside and out.

I was in college and had searched and searched for the lecture hall I was supposed to be in. finally after cursing tremendously under my breath and doing everything but crying I ran into an RA, just my luck.

He had caring green eyes and dark red hair, freckles going across his nose like a trail. He was tall and lean like Edward. He steadied me smiling kindly, I looked down. I was never one to believe in love at first sight and until Edward I didn't much believe in love at all. Now after Edward I was even more afraid of getting too close to someone, too involved.

"Hey I'm Dave you look lost, need some help?"

His voice wasn't melodious but it was friendly and smooth and beautiful in a human way. I explain to him about trying to find the lecture hall to no apparent luck and he nods helping me find it.

That first encounter with Dave was typical I'm sure he had them all the time with students being the resident advisor and all. But over the next few weeks we met more and more "instances of fate" I now call them. Eventually he asked me out to dinner and another and then a movie, amusement parks, and so forth.

After reveries of my only two loves I went upstairs to check on Elisabeth. She was unpacking all of her things in our gray new house. The house she and my husband loved he for its old architecture and fixer upper appeal (he is an architect and our on personal handy-man on the side) and Elisabeth because she always wanted a home. Not an apartment with other tenants or the city life that was NYC but this. A small town where everyone knew one another and a Victorian home, I felt the complete opposite from both my husband and daughter.

She told me she wanted her very own Edward Cullen here in this dreary town although she didn't quite call the town "dreary." I secretly hoped she never meet anyone as alluring as Edward, anyone as wonderful. Because it is true with things that are too good to be true they usually are and they often come with more danger than ever thought possible. But isn't that the best part about love? The thrill of having what you know is wrong in the end or what everyone warns you against? Having love stronger and more powerful than the wind?

I only wish I could tell my daughter why she did not want her very own Edward Cullen. Why he was illustrious, beautiful, and all too aware of what he did to someone. I wanted to tell her the full story about Edward why he was so beautiful, why he seemed to know everything, and why he dazzled me. Sometimes when I'm all alone left to my thoughts I find myself thinking about our love. Sometimes I wonder if it was even love at all or if he was just dazzling me like everyone else, if I was too stupid to realize it.

The phone rings startling me from my train of thought and it is one of my patients from New York. I told them all I'd be leaving and gave them the number in case they had trouble finding a new doctor or needed to know some random thing about their health history. Sarah Carter a sweet girl of twenty-two is also a hypochondriac. She thinks she is dying at the slightest cough, sore throat, or allergy. She always thinks a bruise is going to swell up and become infected and she's always trying to figure out a way to get out of something.

"Hello?" I say into the phone line trying to sound cheerful while rolling my eyes.

"Dr. Abram? Hi, it's Sarah Carter! I'm sorry to call you halfway across the country but it's really important. There's a bright red rash just underneath my collar bone. It doesn't hurt or itch or anything but it looks odd."

Sarah's is one of the few files I remember immediately. It's probably because I open it so much. "Have you been eating anything you're allergic to, Sarah? Did you forget to take your medicine or…"

"Oh!" She says in an epiphany like manner, "I so had olives today on a pizza. It was at this birthday party for my friend Brian and I forgot to take them off. I can't believe I didn't taste them I hate olives. Thanks Dr. Abram! I really miss you."

I smiled. Sarah is a nice girl and not an intentional hypochondriac she's just afraid the thing she _doesn't_ call about will be her downfall.

We go on to chat for a little while longer ending with me telling her to find a doctor in New York because it's hard for me to diagnose things over the phone. Sarah doesn't like change something I can relate to so I recommend a good friend of mine who I think she'll like.

I cook spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner making a pitcher of lemonade. When Dave gets home he kisses me and loosens his tie, I ruffle his dark red and gray hair.

"After all these years you've still got it Mrs. Isabella Marie Abram." He says kissing me again longer, deeper.

"Not bad yourself, Mr. Abram" I say giggling like a school girl.

Elisabeth comes down the stairs in her shorts and t-shirt and hugs Dave. "Hi, daddy."

I don't think Elisabeth secretly calls me or her father by our first names behind our backs. I don't think she's much like me at all at that age. I think she's like her father. Fierce, strong, willing to take on anything. The one trait she has of mine is the one I wish she didn't: a hopeless romantic


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_a/n: again thank you all for the kind reviews they really motivate me and make me smile. :) Also the classes are based on my schedule for next year so if they're different from your school then that's why. The Cullens may be a little OOC but they have to be to go along with the story and make it work And finally Edward is back!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen. Sigh I know. I do however own this plot and any new characters._

_I never felt as small as I did entering my brand new high school_. It wasn't that I was nervous because I wasn't. I am not easily afraid my mother says that definitely didn't come from her. But as I entered the school I felt like a spec because the building was very old. It'd been added on to over the years. The main building where I was at though had very high ceilings and when I looked up it seemed like I was getting lost in them. Like I was an ant in a room where no one could see me, students rushed pass me in a hurry trying to get to class. I looked down at my directions and found my way quickly to the building. I am a fast and steady walker, I never notice it until someone mentions it or tells me to slow down. I can't run however and get out of breath after my first two or three laps.

When I get to the office the woman very warmly welcomes me and hands me my schedule and a caramel apple sucker. My first class, just my luck is Trig. I roll my eyes I hate math with a passion (doesn't 90 of the world?!) and having it start me off in the morning is not my idea of fun. When I get to class the teacher a young guy with a beard and cropped hair tells me to sit in the back, the last seat by the window. I don't object now maybe I can sleep in peace without worrying about being chided to wakeup or a threatened phone call home or worse—visit to the principle's office.

The class goes by with him not bothering to introduce me, which I don't care about either way a few people introduced their selves. I happily talk back not wanting to be completely alone here. My friends back home have emailed and called but I already feel out of the loop.

When class is over I can't get out of there fast enough making my way quickly to second hour and a class I can definitely enjoy, Honors Brit Lit. My teacher I like from the first fifteen minutes of conversation because she asks if I want to be introduced or not and when I say I do she does it by letting me choose how I want to be introduced. I decide from my seat and by doing a little wave. A girl with pixie black hair and a heart shaped face turns around smiling and then without warning her mouth drops. She mouths what I can make out as "oh my God" before turning around quickly. The rest of the class she was antsy as if she couldn't wait to get somewhere—had to get somewhere. Doing some parts of the class her eyes were closed but not in a relaxed manner of someone who was sleeping or "resting their eyes." They were closed tightly in concentration as if she could_ speak_ to someone.

When the bell rang I packed my books quickly hoping to get to talk to her but she was gone before I could even step out the door. I shrugged perhaps I was imagining that all of that was because of me. After all she didn't know me and I was pretty sure I didn't know her.

I went to 3rd period which was one of my elective classes and Spanish IV since I'd been taking it since 7th grade. I enjoyed the language although I never put a real effort into the class. This one was no different I listened partially and raised my hand to answer questions which had my teacher giddy because he wouldn't have to teach me anything I wasn't getting back home.

After 3rd hour was lunch and I anticipated sitting alone. I took my time in the line opting on an orange, milk, and grape juice. I don't trust cafeteria food it's weird how everyday the meat looks as it did the day before that, week before it, month, year…and so on. After I've gotten my food I scope out the cafeteria. There doesn't seem to be too obvious a social hierarchy or anything like in _Mean Girls_. However immediately I spot a group of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. They are perhaps even more beautiful than the actors and actresses people worship so much, more beautiful than haute couture runway models. I have to squint to get a good look at them but from this distance can't. I dig in my purse for my glasses and put them on while slowly and, I hope inconspicuously moving closer to where they are. I sit in the table directly in front of theirs while facing the other way. I listen to them, with all of my strength eliminating the other sounds of the cafeteria. I'm a good listener.

Their voices are low and going so fast I can barely understand anything they are saying. It sounds like they're murmuring at the speed of light and I turn my head only slightly to see them all staring at me intensely. I turn all the way around and stare boldly at them. "Is there a problem?"

"She's definitely not her" mumbles an unbelievably beautiful blond.

I look around at them all thinking they must be crazy. And it is then that I spot him, the boy my mother has told me about since I was ten. Or at least he is an exact replica of what I have imagined Edward would look like, from what my mother has said. The pale skin, the topaz eyes, the bronze hair. The circles under the eyes, so beautiful, so alluring and I am almost sure he is Edward Cullen. My eyes widen and he's looking at me curiously as if he's trying to figure out something about me and who I am. As if I am something he's seen before but can't believe he's seeing it again like I'm an alien.

"What's your name?" I ask still looking at him, my gaze not breaking for one second.

He doesn't say anything and as I stand up to go wave my hand in front of his face and repeat my question he gets up and almost runs out of the room. But he's walking only at a faster trout than even I or my father.

"Oh yes, you're definitely no Bella." Says the blond and I bite my lip. Her voice is like a song being sand without trying and she's said my mother's name. _Bella._


	4. Chapter Three

_a/n: Hello everyone again thank you for the reviews! I want to give a special hi to __**alwayssmile877**__ for always leaving me the nicest and most encouraging reviews. Thank you, you make me want to keep updating. :) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything in relation to it. I am, however currently seeking out my very own Edward Cullen._

_Chapter Three_

_I run out the cafeteria as fast as I can not caring about how much of an idiot I look like. _I see him, my vision of perfection getting into a sleek black Volvo with dark windows. I get into my own car which goes at a decent speed itself a silver Audi. I am not reckless. My mother is always worrying herself to death over my "bravado" and how I seem to be unafraid of anything. She tells me it's okay to be cautious and I do listen but I can't miss this chance. I think this may be Edward's son and I'd like to meet him and talk to his dad and ask about him. Ask if his dad ever talks about Isabella Swan which was my mother's name before she married my dad.

He's driving fast on the highway, way faster than the 55mph speed limit. I crank it up wanting to follow him and put my seatbelt on. He keeps driving and tries to get away from me by doing a complicated swerve into another lane. But I'm drawn to where he's gone by a chorus of horns. Finally I follow him to his exit which is in a wooded area. He knows this place way better than I do and it shows by the way he drives quickly and effortlessly maneuvering long hanging trees, small passageways and other things I can't do as easily. Eventually he gets his wish and does loose me and I have no choice but to get out of my car and walk. I step out in the grass and slam my door cussing.

I start to walk forward knowing if I go back it'll take me back to mainland. I am perplexed more by his behavior than my own. I have no idea why it was so important that he get away from me someone he's never met in his life. I also don't know why or how everyone at that table knew who my mother was. And why would they ever think I was here considering if they did know her they'd know she was no longer sixteen.

I walked past branches and spider webs and ducked under tree branches. I felt hot, muggy, and dirty. This could quite possibly turn out to be the worst decision of my life or my best. I could be chasing after a deranged serial killer who ran away to stop the urge of killing me because I reminded him of someone. Perhaps I look like another Bella entirely different from my mother one who went to the school, moved away, and they thought had moved back. Maybe I should work on finding where he is first before I come to all these conclusions about who he is.

Finally after what feels like decades I reach a clearing in the woods. There is a big, beautiful house quite like my own standing in my sight. It is painted yellow like the sun with clean white shutters. It looks welcoming and if this is where he went I can't imagine any killer living here.

I walk up to the door and stand there as if to say "what now?" I decide that I didn't walk through hell for nothing and drag the long knocker across the door three times. A woman opens it smiling at me pleasantly. I can see shock in her eyes although unlike the teenagers she hides it well as if she was expecting this. I can tell I have found the right house where the Edward look-a-like must have gone only because she has the same light eyes, other worldly beauty, and I can't look away. She invites me in and although I've been told to never follow strangers I go in without hesitating.

"You must be looking for Aiden." She says in more of a statement. So that's his name? Aiden not Edward, well that makes sense. It couldn't be Edward anyway.

"Um, maybe see I followed him on a limb because the people he was sitting with called me by my mother's name. They called me Bella and that's a very endearing nickname of my mother's and I thought perhaps you may have known her?"

She smiles. "Perhaps, I'm Esme by the way."

"Esme that's a pretty name unusual too, I'm Elisabeth."

She asks if I want something to eat or drink and I say no thank you feeling awkward and out of place. After awhile she tells me I look so much like a Bella they all once knew. She says it's comforting to her and perhaps it'll be comfortable to Aiden too. When I ask if her name was Isabella Swan Esme quickly says no.

"Was it by chance Isabella Abram, Dr. Abram my mother is a doctor."

She shakes her head laughing softly and beautifully. "A doctor really, like Carlisle, Carlisle is my husband and is also a doctor so I always like to hear of other ones. Would you like to talk to Aiden I mean you did follow him all the way here and I'd feel awful having you go all the way back…"

I ponder this thought. He did run away from me but I got the feeling there was more to this story than what was being told to me. I don't know why but I had the feeling that they all knew exactly who my mother was and for some reason it was very important they hid the fact. "I'd love to talk to him; he looks so much like a boy my mother once knew. A boy named Edward Cullen."

Esme simply points upstairs and tells me it's the first door to the left. I thank her and go hesitantly up the stairs. When I get to the last step I hear what sounds like some type of classical music, the kind my mother listens to. I hate classical music I find it boring and my mother says at my age she was in love with it. I knock on the door and the music goes down.

"Come in" says a smooth even calm tone.

I open the door slowly and step inside. I start to shut it and sniffing the air the boy, Aiden tells me to leave it open and he opens a window.

"Sorry I got kind of smelly navigating those woods."

"What?" He asks sharply and beautifully turning to look at me. "Oh, right whatever. Look you got my mother to obviously like you so what is it you want? You're stalking me so now your target is yours—"

I laugh out loud gulping for air. "Stalking you? Is that really what you think my intent was, to stalk you? You look like someone my mother mentions to me, some guy named Edward."

He looks at me with real interest now. His topaz eyes seemed to be perpetually bored up until this point. "Your mother?"

I nod. "Her name is Bella—Isabella, your friends seemed to know her." I twirl a strand of hair in my finger. "I'm probably just paranoid."

He comes over to where I'm standing and looks rigid. He pinches his noise and murmurs something about "…having not smelled that in years." I think he is crazy.

He stares at me for the longest time. He looks at me and touches my cheek his hands colder than ice. He closes his eyes as he sniffs my hair but I'm not scared, oddly enough. He does all of this with such sensuality and confidence that I can hardly breathe. Time has stopped.

He opens his eyes and smiles, removing my glasses. "You look just like her." He says.

Although he is using no names I know more than anything that he is referring to my mother. I step back, I am 100 sure that the teenager in front of me is not named Aiden at all. I am positive that he is Edward Cullen. Frozen in time, like something from a sci-fi movie—I'm crazy too. He is rubbing off on me, something is different about Edward Cullen and I'm going to find out what.


	5. Chapter Four

_a/n: this chapter took me a lot longer to write than the others. It's a lot harder to write Edward for me and think of how he might have saw things. But alas, I am trying. Sorry for not putting a chapter up in so long! I wonder if any even still reads this, haha. _

_Oh and I just finished Eclipse and it was so amazing, but no spoilers here! _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any other books relating to it.

_Chapter Four_

_Another day of high school, another day of my condemning on Earth. _When I got up this morning I felt as I always did: like I'd been asleep and woken up to go to hell. Sometimes I wish I could sleep, just so I didn't have to spend half of the night staring at the ceiling and thinking about Isabella. I always wondered about her life and where she was now, if she was safe.

I did what I had to do to protect her, I **was** protecting her. I know she probably held more hate for me in her heart than feelings of protectionism but that what I was doing. By leaving her and telling her to forget me as much as I did her I was saving her. By making her cry and hoping to never see me again I was making sure she'd lead a long and somewhat happy life.

But still some days I would torture myself with thoughts of wondering if someone had slipped through the cracks. If I was not tracking well enough, if I had not become as good a tracker as I thought. I thought of tracking her, or Charlie, even her mother Renee—I just wanted to be near her. But I decided against it, after all letting her go was so she could live a danger free life, an Edward free one.

It makes me smile to think of that, I can see her sweet face saying I was worth it; nothing else was comparable to me. Bella had this naïve belief that love conquered all and that our love was not as life threatening to her as it was. Maybe it wasn't naivety, maybe it was an optimism being alive for over a century took away from me.

As I took my shower and put on my clothes I wondered about who she was now. What she was doing if she was married or still waiting for me? I didn't think of the possibility of death, I felt dead however. This pain was worse than the aloneness I felt before meeting Bella. This was a loneliness that made my heartache deeply because I knew I brought it on myself. I wondered what I and Bella's life would be like if she were still here, if I saw her every day. If I pretended to sleep all through the night just so I could open my eyes and see her as the sun rose.

Twenty six years have gone by since I last saw her. She had decided to attend college in Seattle, because she missed the weather. I knew it was because she wanted to forget about me, I knew then that Bella did not want me anymore. The fact that she wanted to be _away _from me proved this point.

Alice would warn me when she'd be in town and to avoid her I'd hunt or stay in my room. After awhile Alice stopped having visions about Bella and I feared the worse. She assured me however it was only because Bella was so distant in memories and miles. Two years after Bella and I broke up we moved from Forks, Carlisle regrettably telling the people of Forks.

Over the years thinking of Bella did not leave me feeling empty and drained. Now there was just a dull ache in the place my heart is still, as if thinking of Bella hurts. Because Bella made it feel artificially alive, Bella made my dead heart race and skip imaginary beats.

When I got downstairs Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. They looked like the perfect all American teenagers only there was no food in front of them. Esme came in smiling kindly at me.

"Good morning, dear."

"Morning mother" I say and she nods wishing us all a good day. We all file out and head to my Volvo, something we have been doing for years in different colors and models.

"Starting next week we're taking one of your cars." I say as I start up mine, they all successfully ignore me.

When we arrived at school Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett said goodbye to me walking off in pairs. I immediately knew something was different because the thoughts of most of the student body had not shifted to my siblings and me.

Apparently there was a new girl in our wake. From what I gathered she was from New York City, a true rarity to this town. I felt my eyebrow go up slightly as I thought about it myself. Why would anyone purposely move from New York City to this dull town? Unless you had some secret (say, being a vampire) that forced you to move every few years I couldn't think of another explanation.

I focused on the girls thoughts first after that collective background information. They were all thinking the same thing: _I wonder if she'll tell us about the shopping! Oh, she's probably so cool and chic. I hope she'll want to be my friend._ Other girls' thoughts sounded of jealousy, in all the years I'd been forced to circulate amongst adolescents. _She's pretty but plain. For someone from New York she looks like anyone else…_

The guys' thoughts were quite the opposite. While not focused on her clothes or if she could give them shopping tips they were focused on her. Their collective hormone driven thoughts revolved around "how fucking hot" she was and calculating when to ask her out.

I shook my head as I walked in separating from my brothers and sisters.

The day went as usual more thoughts and whispers about the new girl, more of me not caring and wishing I could block it all out. I found Alice in the cafeteria line and her face was creased with tension. I read her mind and it just said that she wanted to tell me face to face at the table. And then she thought of taking a trip to Sweden and I swore.

I decided to skip this whole food act as I was anxiously thinking of all the things Alice could be telling me. Was Bella near, was she hurt…did she miss me? I don't know why I automatically expected Alice needed to talk about Bella but it was always in the back of my mind. No matter how far away in flesh Bella was always in my thoughts.

When I got to the table my brothers and sisters were already whispering frantically. I heard them mention Bella or someone who looked exactly like her.

"Bella's…Bella's an adult now." I staggered sounding more like and idiot than I imagined I could.

Rosalie sighed, "that's what we think but how can we be sure? How can we be sure the Volturi didn't find her and make her one of them? Or kill—"

Rosalie was silent. I thought it was because she realized how I wrestled with these thoughts everyday or because someone had kicked her under the table. But then I smelled her, blood as sweet as a thousand roses. I stiffened not because her blood was so sweet and desirable to me even though it was more potent after twenty six yeas. No, I stiffened because this meant Bella was near in this high school in Missouri and I had no idea what I would say to her.

Alice begins saying something about the girl not being Bella and I snap my attention back to her. Before I know it we're all speaking in frenzied low, quick voices, bordering on growls our eyes not leaving the girl. She seems to be stiff herself and I noticed her soft shoulder length hair. It is brown but almost red—even bright in the cafeteria lights which are rather dim.

She turns around and although she doesn't look _scared _of us as I'd expect she also doesn't look _awed _by us. She looks like Bella, I feel my imaginary heart skip a beat again and I feel alive in a way I've never felt. Well, not in twenty six years.

"Is there a problem?" She asks and her voice is soft and gentle like Bella's but it has a fierce edge to it. I look into her chocolate eyes and I can tell she is eyeing me more than anyone else. I look away; she is only the second human to have any control over me.

"She's definitely not her" says Rosalie with a slight smirk on her face, laughter in her pretty voice.

The girl looks back and forth between all of us, discarding the Gatorade she was drinking and peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She looks at me fiercely and I hold her gaze against my better judgment.

"What's your name?" She asks and we all know who she is speaking to.

She repeats her question standing up looking at me like a child who isn't too bright.

I panic and stand up walking as fast as I possibly can at a human pace. Even if she isn't my Bella she looks exactly like her and I feel like saying "my name is Edward Cullen" just wouldn't be right for the situation. Something is wrong here, something my family and I have been running from for years is finally catching up to us and I don't know what to do. I could smell her in the air as she ran trying to keep up with me, she smelled so much like Bella.


End file.
